


Jokster

by seldomabsent



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M, richie doesn't know when to shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: Richie was the comic relief of the group, the jokester, the ice breaker.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Jokster

Richie was the comic relief of the group, the jokester, the ice breaker. He was the funny element in your club and you all loved him for it.. Most of the times. In this instant, ankles deep in the sewers, his attempts to enlighten the mood were getting heavier and heavier by the second.

You knew he surely only tried to calm himself from the stress it brought him but as Eddie kept complaining, Stan rolling his eyes and Bill on the verge of crying, you were the only one able to handle the madness building.

“Can we please just go to the quarry?” Eddie pouted, eyes focused on the dirty water his three friends were in.

“Yeah, we already found Bettie’s shoe, we won’t find Georgie’s!” Richie awkwardly laughed but stopped altogether at the hard look of Stan as well as your frowned eyebrows.

“Richie, stop.” You asked tiredly before putting a hand on your leader’s shoulder. Ever since the tragedy, you became the unofficial leader in charge to keep everyone in place when Bill couldn’t. Richie admired you for this as they all kind of pushed it on you.

“Still, we should stop for today. He’s not here, we’ll search for another place. Alright?” You tried to reassure the boy barely older than you.

“But what if he’s here?” He said, holding tight on the shoe between his hands.

Silence dawning upon you, you looked at Eddie. He was on the verge of an aneurysm and Stan was starting to get upset. Turning to Richie, the eyes between his large glasses looked back at you dumbly. They all three were waiting on you.

Sighing, you forced a smile as you turned back to Bill.

“Alright, then you’ll take the two idiots complaining there to the quarry while Richie and I finish exploring this little section. Sounds good?” You compromised, earning after a minute a nod.

“Okay.” He mumbles before leaving the sewer to rinse his feet in the clear river just a few feet away. “But if you’re not there in twenty minutes, I’ll come back.” He insisted, making you nod.

“Alright, Billy.” You said, watching them leave with a wave of hands.

Loud noises of water indicated you Richie got closer.

“I don’t have a say in this, do I?” He asked but was visibly okay with the situation.

“No. That’s for the terrible jokes you made.” You scolded him, a bit tired.

Heading further into the tunnel, you lifted the light Bill gave you.

“Hey, wait for me–”

Hurried steps made the dirty water rase up to splatter on your shorts. Groaning in disgust, you tried to wipe it before frowning at your friend.

“Sorry..” He muttered, guilty. “Am I in trouble? I have the feeling I’m in trouble.” He tried to joke, earning a roll of eyes.

“Let’s just check it out and go to the quarry.” You said while looking through the dark passage.

The smell was terrible alone but the darkness seemed to put you and Richie off. A pair of hands shyly took hold of your arm. Surprised, you turned to see Richie clearly uncomfortable. Eyeing left and right, he gulped.

“You alright, Rich?”

“Yeah, it’s just.. Nothing.” He laughed off before a weird noise made him jump out of his skin. “It’s- Can you stay with me? Please?”

He seemed so vulnerable, it reminded you that even the most fakely happy kid could be just as scared of the dark than any other.

“It’s fucking dark in there,” He tried to explain himself. “I don’t want you to disappear, you know. Like..” Silence fell once more.

Like Betty, like Georgie, like a dozen of different kids. You shivered at the thought before putting a hand over his.

“We’re all good, Rich. Don’t worry. Let’s just check this water and go to the quarry.”

Your words always so relieving for the boy, he didn’t hesitate before agreeing. He kept a tight grip on you but slowly, he managed to relax enough to make lighter jokes. And soon, you were both out, sad but relieved of the lack of clues over your dear friend’s brother. Yet selfishly, Richie couldn’t care less. You were with him and didn’t seem to care about his hand in yours.


End file.
